


Restless

by Hissingwillows



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: (or the back of a van?), F/F, Fluff, Just a quick oneshot, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hissingwillows/pseuds/Hissingwillows
Summary: The night of her escape, Karolina is exhausted, but that doesn't mean sleep comes easily.





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> deanoru is really out here holding up 20gayteen all on their own... when will your faves ever

Karolina was the first to go to bed on the night of her escape. The group had sat around their makeshift fire pit for hours once things had settled down. The others seemed content to sit under the stars, long after the sun had set, but Karolina was just exhausted. Molly had made some joke about how it was about time someone else got what it was like to be tired as all hell after using powers as she’d trudged off to the stolen church van.

Karolina may have been exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. There was too much to think about—her mom, Frank, Jonah, Destiny, her powers, escaping the church, kissing Nico, the uncertain fate of her and all her friends… it all churned through her mind like a haphazard whirlwind. The floor of the van wasn't exactly comfortable, either, even with the blankets they'd tossed across the hard surface.

She isn't sure how long she’s been lying there when she hears footsteps crunching in the fallen leaves as someone else walks towards the van. Karolina sits up to see who it is—she’d left the back of the van open—and smiles when she sees Nico standing there.

“Thought you'd be asleep by now,” Nico says, corner of her lips tugging into a slight smile. “Can't sleep?”

“Yeah,” Karolina sighs. “I just can't stop thinking about… well, _everything_. So much has happened.”

“I hear you,” Nico replies. She tucks her hands into her pockets and looks down at her feet. “I was just coming to check on you.”

Karolina’s smile widens. She isn't sure what exactly she and Nico are, not yet, but knowing that Nico has feelings for her is enough. “Everyone else still awake?”

“Yeah,” Nico nods. “Same problem as you, I guess. Plus, Alex said we shouldn't leave the fire alone. Don't wanna start a wildfire and all that.”

Karolina hums her acknowledgement quietly, before she lets out a huge yawn. “At least it's not too cold."

“Well…” Nico glances back towards the fire pit. “Guess I'll go back if you're alright.”

“Wait—” Karolina pauses and swallows. “Will you stay with me?” she asks, softly. “I don't think being alone is really working out for me.”

Nico looks back at her, before she half-smiles. “Yeah. Okay.” She jumps up to sit on the back of the open van to pull off her clunky boots. She leaves them by the doors and moves over towards the front, where Karolina is sitting. “I should probably sleep anyway, right? It's been a crazy couple of days.”

Karolina chuckles quietly and nods in agreement as she lays back down.

Nico sits for a few moments, hugging her knees to chest. She seems unsure of herself, but after some time, she moves to lay down beside Karolina.

They lay there quietly for a few minutes. Karolina’s mind is still all over the place, but having Nico beside her is a comfort.

After a while, it's Nico who breaks the silence. “I'm really glad you're okay,” she whispers. “I thought you might be dead after that showdown with Jonah.” She sighs, a bit shakily. “I didn't want to say it, and some of the others thought so too, but… God, I was so afraid.”

Karolina rolls over to face her. “Honestly, I thought I was going to end up dead. I'm just happy you guys came to break me out. Not that I would've blamed you if you took off instead.”

“Like I said,” Nico murmurs. “I didn't want to.” She reaches out and slowly runs her hand through Karolina’s hair. “I don't know what I would've done if…” she trails off, but the implied _‘if you were dead’_ hangs in the air. “I couldn't lose you too.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Karolina promises. “Whatever happens next, we’ve all got each other.” They're quiet again, just for a moment, before Karolina cracks another smile. “Okay, seriously, I don't know how I haven't passed out yet. I’m _ridiculously_ tired.” She turns back over, pulling the thin blanket up a little more.

Nico moves closer and wraps her arm around Karolina’s waist. Karolina practically melts into the embrace, letting out a sigh she didn't know she had been holding in.

“Is this okay?” Nico asks, quietly.

“More than okay,” Karolina replies. She moves her hand down to Nico’s and places it over her’s, sliding her fingers between Nico’s.

Nico pulls her in a little tighter, before she presses her lips to the back of Karolina’s neck for a brief moment. “Night,” she whispers.

“G’night,” Karolina murmurs in response.

Karolina isn't awake long enough to notice when the others eventually retire to the van. Even with the hard, uneven surface of the van floor pressing into her side and the lack of a proper pillow, falling asleep held by Nico is the most comfortable she's felt in a while.


End file.
